Requiem for a Dream
by Tanith Devika
Summary: ...Grant them eternal rest...and may perpetual light shine on them... Harry finds himself in a hospital after defeating Voldemort, but the end's not quite how he had expected...
1. Requiem

**Requiem for a Dream**   
  
Disclaimer:   
_JKR owns Harry Potter and Co., Mozart owns the song_ Requiem, _from which I borrowed the lyrics to add a bit of color to this bit of fan fiction.   
  
  
----   
  
  
Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis, te decet   
hymnus, Deus in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem; exaudi   
orationem meam, ad te omnis caro veniet.   
Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.   
Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison.   
  
  
----_

  
  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, who had just knocked out a small group of Death Eaters, and motioned for Draco to hurry up. Draco ran over to Harry, and they looked around for Voldemort. Suddenly, Harry noticed Bellatrix walking towards Ron, who was fighting Peter Pettigrew, and Harry could feel his blood start to boil. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Bellatrix and, conjuring as much anger and hatred as he could, shouted, "Crucio!_" Unlike the last time he had tried the curse, he had wanted to cause her immense pain, and this time it had worked. "That was for Neville's parents," he uttered coldly. She fell to the floor, writhing in unimaginable, unbearable, burning white pain, while Ron finished dueling with his old rat. Harry kept his eyes on Lestrange and pointed his wand at her heart again. "And this... this is for Sirius. _Crucio!_" he yelled again, and she shrieked in pain, still writhing on the floor._   
  
  
It was May fifteenth, in the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was more influential than ever. Thankfully, Draco had changed sides halfway through this year, and he was proving to be a great asset to Dumbledore's Army. Severus had seen Draco magically covering up a few bruises and painful-looking scars one morning, and had proceeded to intimidate the truth out of him. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy had a habit of abusing Draco whenever he said or did something 'wrong'. Snape eventually convinced Draco to testify against his father, resulting in Lucius being thrown in Azkaban.   
  
  
Dumbledore had started to show up to the DA meetings just last year, and he taught them all very useful spells that they could use to fight Voldemort. All too soon, however, the day came when Harry knew he would be leading Dumbledore's Army to the Final Battle; at least, he _hoped_ it was the final in this war against evil. They had lost Parvati Patil in the most recent battle, when she gave her life to save her twin sister. It was actually their only student death yet, although there had been several close calls. For a while, Padma and Lavender stopped going to DA meetings, because it reminded them too much of Parvati. After grieving for at least a year, the two girls decided to rejoin the DA, mainly to avenge Parvati's death.   
  
  
Harry ran back to Draco, Ron by his side, and they all ran to where Hermione must have accidentally found Voldemort. Harry shouted, "VOLDEMORT!", to take his attention away from Hermione. Harry walked forward, wand in hand, and pulled out a dagger from his robe with his left hand. He tossed the dagger to Draco, who caught it deftly and walked forward, a few feet behind Harry. Ron stood where he had been left and motioned for Hermione to stand with him. The plan had been set in motion, and Ron and Hermione would need to stand back and help in any way possible. Hermione quickly muttered the spell that would hide the five of them from everyone else in the room, and prevent anyone from distracting Harry while he fought Voldemort.   
  
  
Suddenly it happened. Simultaneously, Ron and Draco attacked; Ron threw an _expelliarmus_ at Voldemort, while Draco threw the dagger at him. The dagger struck him in the chest, near his heart, but not close enough to have killed him. Voldemort laughed and pulled the dagger out, reaching out his other hand to summon his wand back to him. Immediately after he pulled the dagger out, however, he fell to the floor and started to convulse. Harry smirked and aimed his wand at Voldemort, then shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
  
  
Voldemort tried to block the curse, having gotten over the Cruciatus, but somehow it followed him, striking him in his wound. What Voldemort hadn't known was that the dagger was charmed to make blood attract curses, so Harry could throw a curse anywhere in the room, and it would go straight to Voldemort's wound. Unfortunately for Voldemort, someone in the room had sent a Cruciatus at someone, and it had gone straight to Voldemort just after he pulled the dagger out of his chest, weakening him enough for Harry's curse to kill him.   
  
  
Almost as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over, and Hermione took down the charm that hid them from the others in the room. The Death Eaters had been looking around wildly, trying to figure out what had happened, because their curses kept disappearing. When they realized that their Lord was dead, many of them Apparated out of the building, while others proceeded to act lost, as if they had had the Imperius Curse on them; of course, some of them may have truly been under the Imperius, but most were there of their own accord.   
  
  
Harry turned around and grinned. Their plan had worked! He couldn't believe how easy it had been. He ran to his three best friends and they shared a group hug, all of them grinning. They started to laugh happily as they broke the group hug. Draco clapped Harry on the back and excused himself, then ran to Ginny, who had a broken rib and was looking pale. When Ron noticed his sister's state, he ran over to her too, leaving Harry with Hermione.   
  
  
"Harry..." started Hermione, biting her lip nervously, "I don't know what I would have done if you have died... I- I love you, Harry...." She looked into Harry's eyes and, taking a chance, kissed him gently. Harry began to respond to the kiss, turning Hermione's sweet, gentle kiss into a passionate one. Suddenly, Harry felt the world spinning around him, and a burning in his forehead. No, not in his forehead -- _his scar...._   
  
  


----   
  
  
A/N:   
_Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be soon, and you'll find out what the story's actually about in that one. Well, sort of. I know the whole killing-of-Voldie is a bit short, but try to imagine it the way I have.... Um.... Yeah, it works perfectly in my mind. _


	2. Dies irae

**Requiem for a Dream**   
  
Disclaimer:   
_JKR owns Harry Potter and Co., Mozart owns the song_ Requiem, _from which I borrowed the lyrics to add a bit of color to this bit of fan fiction.   
  
  
----   
  
  
Dies irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla, teste David cum Sybilla.   
Quantus tremor est futurus, quando judex est venturus, cuncta stricte discussurus.   
  
  
----_

  
  
  
Harry gasped as he shot up in bed, the pain in his scar fading. He looked around the room he was in and frowned in confusion. It was a muggle hospital. A nurse came in and gasped when she saw him. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, then quickly moved to his side to tend to him. She pressed a button at the side of his bed, and a moment later a doctor walked in, followed by a girl and a boy -- Hermione and Ron!   
  
  
Harry grinned at his two best friends. "Hermione, Ron! How are you two? What happened to me?" Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, and Harry swore he saw the girl move her head ever so slightly to indicate a 'no'. Harry frowned and was about to ask what was going on when the doctor began talking to him.   
  
  
"Hello Harry, I am Doctor Mark Johnson. How are you feeling right now?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to Harry.   
  
  
"I'm fine, now. What happened? Did I faint?" he asked nervously, searching Hermione's eyes for any hint. He couldn't believe that he had fainted while kissing Hermione. It had been such a perfect moment, he just hated to think that it was ruined simply because he was exhausted from the battle.   
  
  
"Well...." Dr. Johnson shot an uncertain glance over to Ron and Hermione, then continued, "You.. you remember the fire, don't you?"   
  
  
"The only fire I remember was the one--" Harry blushed. _The one in my heart..._ he had been about to say. "Nevermind. What fire? I don't remember a fire..." He frowned, confused again. Maybe it was the story his friends gave to the doctor, as they couldn't very well go around telling muggles that they had killed someone. He tried to search Ron's eyes now, but he was looking very nervous and scared.   
  
  
"You don't remember? Your father almost died saving you from it! You got a scar from falling, trying to get out!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding very shocked. Harry frowned, then decided to play along. _Hermione sure is a good actress..._ he thought.   
  
  
"Oh.. Yes, that.. I remember now..." He wondered again why they had been brought to a muggle hospital. _Maybe a new Dark Lord arose, and the wizard hospitals aren't safe..._ he convinced himself. "Um.. Dr. Johnson, may I speak with my friends, alone?" The doctor nodded and left, closing the door behind him.   
  
  
"What's going on? Why are we here? Why aren't we--" he was asking, but then he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hermione turned and opened the door, letting in-- _Voldemort?!_ Except.. Voldemort had died... And this man looked like a muggle version of Him....   
  
  
Evidently noticing the fear in Harry's eyes, the man frowned and touched his scarred face. Speaking in a voice Harry could only describe as that of an older Tom Riddle, not raspy like Voldemort's, he said softly, "I was so afraid that you would stay in your coma forever... The doctors-- they tried to convince us to pull the plug, but we refused. We _knew_ that it was still possible for you to wake up. Hermione read books to you, and both Ron and Hermione read their homework aloud so that you wouldn't fall behind in school once you woke up.. Sometimes... sometimes you would mumble Latin words in your sleep, even. We-- we just couldn't give up when there was still a chance..."   
  
  
Harry noticed tears forming in the man's eyes, and looked to Hermione and Ron, waiting for one of them to shout, "GOT YOU!", and the man would start to laugh, and the.. The polyjuice potion would wear off, or something. But no one shouted anything. He could see tears streaking down his friends' cheeks and wondered if there was dark magic tricking him into believing this. Briefly he entertained the idea that it was a dream, but a quick pinch to his arm under the sheets disproved that idea. He stared up in silence at the people around him, wondering whatever happened to possibly make them think they were honestly Muggles.   
  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't we at school? Who's _he?_" he glanced pointedly at the man with the scarred face, noticing a pained expression flicker onto his face immediately. _Maybe a memory charm?_ he thought, looking back at his friends. _Polyjuice for the man, then memory charms for all of them..._ he decided, cringing at the thought. He could only hope that it was all that easy...   
  
  


----   
  
  
A/N:   
_Confused yet? You shouldn't be. It's pretty simple. Although, I suppose it can be a bit confusing, maybe... After all, I'm not the one reading, I made it all up, so it's already all explained in my mind. Eh, otherwise you'll find out later.   
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you guys all rock!_


	3. Tuba mirum

**Requiem for a Dream**   
  
Disclaimer:   
_JKR owns Harry Potter and Co., Mozart owns the song_ Requiem, _from which I borrowed the lyrics to add a bit of color to this bit of fan fiction.   
  
  
----   
  
  
Tuba mirum spargens sonum per sepulchra regionum, coget omnes ante thronum.   
Mors stupebit et natura, cum resurget creatura, judicanti responsura.   
Liber scriptus proferetur, in quo totum continetur, unde mundus judicetur.   
Judex ergo cum sedebit, quidquid latet apparebit, nil inultum remanebit.   
Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? quem patronum rogaturus, cum vix justus sit securus?   
  
  
----_

  
  
  
"E-excuse me," the man said, his voice apologetic and somewhat sad, "but would you two mind if Harry and I had a-a moment alone?"   
  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, giving him a look and grabbing his hand and yanked him away. The two walked out of the room, speaking in whispers. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought, before he looked up at the man who he nicknamed to himself Old Riddle. "What's going on?" he asked again.   
  
  
"Harry, son, don't you remember anything?" he asked gently, not pushing things too far.   
  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, a little frightened to be alone in a room with someone who could pull out his wand and kill Harry easily. He felt a stab of vulnerability jolt him in his little bed.   
  
  
"Harry," the man started, taking a seat next to the hospital bed. He took Harry's hand in his, frowning as Harry recoiled and pulled his hand back. "First things first, then; who am I? I am your father by adoption, Tom Riddle. I remember the first day I thought of adopting. Narcissa and I had just divorced, and I was... exploring my interests in this young woman named Bella. Well, I saw you. Your parents had died in a car accident when you were a year old, and you were put up for adoption. When I saw you, you were almost five years old, and this fiendish boy named Dudley always beat you up and forced you to sleep in the cupboard under the window seat in the boys' dormitories... I decided, after much deliberation about the responsibilities of childcare and such, that I could not possibly let you live with that Dudley. And then I met the caretakers of Private Adoption Agency. I knew I had to give them a lot of information about myself, so I lied. And you were adopted unto me and my 'wife,' who I refused to name. I said it was a surprise for her, and the man-- Vernon Dursley, I believe-- agreed to it.   
  
  
"That's just how I came upon you, Harry. I took care of you, and I upheld my position in society as a strong-willed inventor. But I never have told you what makes up the Riddle wealth and fortune. I guess, since you're now turning 18 in two and a half months, I should tell you. No, I did not reap benefits off of my divorce with Narcissa Malfoy. But I did make one invention that has given me money and power since the day it hit retail lines. Harry, son, I invented the g-string." There was a pause and silence. Harry blankly looked up at his 'father.'   
  
  
"Er, how then..." stumbled Harry, so confused. Shaking his head, he tried to put puzzle pieces together, but things were missing; he didn't know exactly what to expect. Harry observed the man through conscientious eyes. He glanced at Tom's hand, narrowing his eyes uncertainly. "How come you have a wedding band on if you've divorced Mrs. Malfoy?"   
  
  
"Oh, right. Back to your story.. One day, just after you were seven years old, Narcissa showed up on my doorstep, crying and bloody, holding a child about your age. She sobbed to me about her new husband's torrid abuse and beatings. She left him because she could not stand his abuse to their son. And, we hit it off- so to say- on that night she reappeared. Your step-brother is named Draco, he's turning 19 on December 13th this year. Narcissa and I remarried, after working out our differences in tastes. We tried to have a child, and we conceived a girl we'd decided to name Susan. But, when the nine months elapsed.... Narcissa passed away with Susan in the birth." Tom stopped, choking up.   
  
  
Harry felt guilty, like he should be comforting his supposed father. _How do I live, when I don't know what is reality and what is my mind's fantasies?_ Harry thought sadly. Draco Malfoy was his step-brother? He almost had a sister?   
  
  
Harry almost broke down and cried; everything he knew as real was all a lie his cruel mind tricked him into thinking of. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry looked back up at Tom, who was currently blowing his nose.   
  
  
"That's all of our history, Harry. You went to Boarhound Elementary with your favorite teacher Miss McGonagall. You had your friends Ron, Hermione, Lavender, the Parvati twins Patti and Padmae. And the schools, Snakeskin Elementary and yours... You all had the worst schoolyard fights...." he chuckled at the memories. "The schools around here like naming themselves after animals and such," he added as an afterthought.   
  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Tom almost happily.   
  
  
"I hope we didn't interrupt," Hermione said, smiling demurely.   
  
  
"Not at all, in fact, I just retaught Harry here his entire history," Tom explained, opening the door completely. Hermione walked the rest of the way into the room, and Harry's heart fluttered for a moment, seeing her smile shyly and blush. Then he saw; she was holding a hand. Harry's eyes followed the hand up to its arm, stopping at the face. It was Draco.   
  
  
"Harry, I was so worried, I... I honestly couldn't believe I left the house so quickly to hang out with Blaise. I was mortified that my last words to you would have been 'See if I care you took my hair gel, you obviously need it,'" Draco said apprehensively. His hair was not as gelled back, but it was lazily falling into his eyes. "I wish I had never left you all in there... I wish I hadn't gone to Blaise's without turning off everything..."   
  
  
He stopped, as Tom looked at him with an air of 'shut the hell up!'. "I think Harry has learned enough for today," Tom said, and only now did Harry notice Ron standing behind Draco, and a girl behind Ron. "We'll talk more tomorrow."   
  
  
Everyone nodded and departed, and a nurse came in who looked an awful lot like Pomfrey.   
  
  
Harry shut his eyes lightly, taking it all in. It was hard to, and he tried for the likes of him to remember something, anything.   
  
  
But nothing came.   
  
  


----   
  
  
A/N:   
_Eh, getting bored with the story. One of my Muses left me while writing this, so I don't know what's going on with this story anymore. Blah. But it should be fine. I have an idea, but I highly doubt it'll be enough to get 12 chapters. Maybe 11, if I take into account that Mozart didn't even finish his Requiem before he died. Eh, time will decide.   
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you guys all rock!_


End file.
